Just Admit It
by Lor'sEvilRumour
Summary: just another way hermione & ron might get together! RHr! FLUFF! COMPLETE


**hey all,**

**hows it going? this is a quick fic i came up with 20mins before i had to go to Dalton! hope you like it! its cute according to my friends! plz no flames.**

**Luv ya all mwa**

**-Lor**

Just Admit It

"That's it! I just can't stand fighting with you anymore," Ron sighed, Hermione's eyes widened in shock, "Huh?" was all that came from her mouth. They had just started one of their famous rows. Ron heard the whole common room go silent & he could feel them listening intensively. "I hate fighting with you, it rips me up inside whenever I say something that hurts you," Ron swallowed & looked at Hermione. Hermione stood there, a meter away from him & stayed quiet, not knowing –for once- what to say, so Ron continued. "Hermione whenever we fight, it's never over something important, it's over pets, brooms or something else stupid."

Finally Hermione seemed to find her voice, "I can't stand fighting with you either, I hate ignoring you, yelling at you & telling you how unintelligent you are," Hermione laughed slightly as tears ran down her cheeks, Ron grinned.

Harry, who had been sitting on the couch spoke up, "Just bloody kiss her already!" he said getting up & pushing Hermione so she fell into Ron's arms. Hermione & Ron stared into each others eyes & inched forward slowly. Finally their lips touched & they stayed in that position, until they heard an applause erupt in the common room, everyone who was in the room cheered & clapped.

Hermione, who had been in shock & not known how she'd ended up kissing Ron. She was so confused, did Ron really like her, or was he just trying to get out another fight? Could he possibly hate fighting with her as mush as she hated fighting with him? Was he just toying with her heart? She had to escape; she needed time to clear her head & think things over. At that very moment she fled from the common room, leaving a even more confused boy behind.

She had no idea where she could go to think about something as important as this; so she let her feet lead her. They lead her out onto the Hogwarts grounds. There, on a grassy hill near the lake, Hermione lay down, to ponder over her thoughts. Suddenly the wind that had been a soft breeze suddenly started to blow harder, but Hermione was too deep in thought to notice. For an hour she lay there, not knowing the boy she'd left behind in the common room, was watching her from a distance.

Ron, who had followed Hermione out onto the grounds, watched her as she lay in the grass. He wanted to talk to her, but he couldn't. It was as if an imaginary barrier had been put up between the two. Suddenly the wind got stronger & Ron wondered if Hermione had noticed. Finally he decided to talk to her, nervously he walked towards Hermione.

Hermione heard a twig snap under a foot & quickly sat up. When she looked at who'd snapped the twig, she was surprised to see Ron looking back at her. "Uh, hey," said Ron sitting down next to her. Hermione smiled at Ron's nervous look. "Do you hate me?" Ron asked, rubbing the back of his neck, Hermione pretended to think really hard about the question & Ron looked at her intensively. Hermione laughed, "Of course I don't, I'm just confused." Ron grinned, "That makes two of us," they stayed quiet, until Hermione spoke. "Do you regret kissing me?" she asked looking at the grass. "No way, I'm just scared that you might regret kissing me," he said. "I don't regret it. I love you & you're a great kisser," Hermione laughed. "Good, 'coz I love you too," Ron said grinning at Hermione, who grinned back. "So… wanna try that kiss again?" Ron asked slyly, as Hermione leaned in & their lips touched in a passionate kiss.

Later that night, after everyone had gone off to bed, Hermione & Ron were still awake, snuggled together on the couch, talking. "So you've liked me ever since our fourth year?" Ron asked bewildered, Hermione smiled sweetly & nodded. Ron grinned, "Well, for once I beat you! I've liked you ever since you told me I had dirt on my nose," he said giving Hermione a peck on the lips. For a long time they sat together enjoying each others company & the comfortable silence that surrounded them.

When Ron glanced over, awhile later at Hermione, he noticed she had her eyes closed. Presuming she was fast asleep, he began to let his heart spill.

"Hermione, I love you so much, you mean the world & more to me. I could never imagine my life without you & whenever I picture my life now & in the future, you're always there. You're the most special person in my life, no matter what happens to us, I know we'll always look after each other. I'd rather die than see you suffer any pain. Also we both know we can tell each other anything. I love everything about you… the way you smile, the way you twirl your hair around your finger when you're nervous & how you bite your bottom lip when you're thinking hard. I just wanted you too know that I love you & I notice everything you do," Ron finished & took a deep breath. Then he saw Hermione smile & open her eyes. "You heard all of that didn't you?" Ron asked as his ears turned red, Hermione nodded & then she began to cry. "Oh no, um… please don't cry, I'm sorry" Ron said hugging Hermione. "Don't be sorry, those were the nicest things, anybody has ever said about me," Hermione said smiling through her tears.

Then she & Ron leaned into a tender kiss, that was filled with more love than they could ever have imagined possible.

**Hey, did u like it? ok plz review & thanku in advance to everyone who reviews!**

**-Lor**


End file.
